The present invention concerns a solid product comprising oil-droplets, as well as the process for producing this solid product and the use of such product.
Oil-based solid products are already known on the market. This is the case for example for margarine. The drawback of the margarine is that the oil which is used for the preparation of said product is hydrogenated, which leads to the saturation of the double carbon bondings. To-day it is known in the nutritional area, that it is better to avoid this hydrogenation and to keep the insaturation of the double bondings. Keeping the insaturation in the oil has positive benefits for the health of the consumer.